You're on my turf now
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Hogwarts is doing a transfer program with Salem, a wizarding school in America. The trio, plus some others, are accepted. Little does anyone know that this little trip will change their lives forever, and reveal a Hermione they knew nothing about.
1. Shattered Possibilities

You're on my turf now

Hermione finally gathered up enough courage to tell Harry she likes him, but Ginny beats her to it! But when Salem Academy for Wizards and Witches in America starts up a foreign exchange student program with Hogwarts, Hermione has a new chance.

I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, or basically anyone that J.K. Rowling owns. Everything else is mine!

Oh, and this is pre-6th book. SO yeah, the 6th book never happened…….yeah…..

Enjoy guys!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

Chapter 1: Shattered Possibilities

A nearly sixteen-year-old Hermione rolled out of bed after having spent half the night up doing essays for Snape and McGonagall. School had just started four days prior and they were swamped with homework right away, like usual. And, also like usual, Hermione was the first one awake. Lavender and Parvati were sleeping soundly in their beds, their curtains drawn. Hermione took advantage of the fact that her bathroom-hogging roommates were still asleep and quickly made her way into the shower.

"Let's see what we have here," Hermione said, lazily looking through a cabinet that was filled with Lavender and Parvati's cosmetics and toiletries. Hermione did have her own stuff, but she had more fun using their stuff. It somehow made her feel pretty, just like they were. "Here's a new one. 'Madame Vicky's Hair Sleeking Shampoo and Conditioner: the perfect line of hair care products for girls with stubborn hair. Guaranteed results or we'll refund every sickle.' So that's how Parvati get's her hair so nice," Hermione muttered. She took the blue and pink bottles and let them work their magic. When she got out of the shower, she began to brush her hair and noticed that it wasn't the same hassle it always was. It actually let her brush move through without getting caught once.

"Hermione, are you done in there yet?" Parvati's voice asked from outside the door, obviously still tired.

"Sorry Parvati, I'm going," Hermione quickly responded, gathering her things and leaving the bathroom.

"Your hair looks different," Lavender said, stretching beside her bed and looking at Hermione.

"You used my shampoo!" Parvati quickly accused, although she hardly seemed angry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. She was used to getting yelled at and pushed around by her roommates, so Parvati's tone confused her.

"Don't be. It works great on you. After I'm out of the shower, I'll show you a fun way to style it," Parvati promised.

"Why?" Hermione asked, completely confused.

"Parvati and I got to talking over the summer and decided that it's high time we give you a make over!" Lavender said.

"Yeah! We're sick of seeing you just walk around this castle looking like you don't care what you look like. And trust us, we know you do. You looked so perfect at the Yule Ball in 4th year and we decided that we'd dedicate ourselves to making you look that perfect every day," Parvati said.

"That's so nice of you girls," Hermione said cautiously.

"It's our pleasure. We want to be beauticians and we need someone to test out our skills on," Parvati said simply.

"But you're witches," Hermione reminded them. She couldn't believe that they wanted such a Muggle job.

"We're going to open a beauty salon in Hogsmead when we're older. Trust us, magic will be involved," Lavender said.

True to Parvati's word, as soon as she got out of the shower (and of course did her own hair and make-up) she came out to help Hermione out while Lavender showered. She made Hermione sit down and used magic to quickly finish drying Hermione's hair and then pulled out all of her hair products. She first pulled her brush through Hermione's now shiny, smooth golden brown hair to keep any knots from forming. She then pulled it back in a ponytail and put some cute little clips here and there, the clips covered in glitter and shaped like butterflies. She then pulled a straightener through her hair, the color of her hair even more shining. Finally, she curled the bottom under and admired her work.

"Perfect," Parvati said.

"It looks really good. Thanks Parvati," Hermione said, looking in the mirror and reaching up to touch her hair. She couldn't believe it was hers.

"Is she ready for me now?" Lavender asked, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Go for it," Parvati said, walking away from Hermione.

"Wait, what is she going to do?" Hermione asked as Lavender was approaching her.

"Your make-up of course. Jeez, for a prefect, you're not very smart," Lavender said, setting her make-up bag on their shared vanity and pulling up the other chair to sit in front of Hermione.

"What? I remember agreeing to getting my hair done, but my face—"

"I promise I'll do it softly. You act like I'll make you look like a whore or something. I don't even do my make-up dark," Lavender said. It was true, too. She had on some light blush, gold eye-shadow to bring out her brown eyes, black eyeliner that just grazed her lower and upper eyelids, mascara, and light pink lip-gloss. Parvati looked the same; expect her eye-shadow was light green. "Look, you can trust me! I'll make you look very natural. Men love it natural."

"Alright, I'll trust you," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later, Lavender was done. She had applied some perfectly matched cover-up to help hide some of Hermione's blemishes and blackheads, a light peach blush on her cheeks. For her eyes, she applied brown eyeliner and dark brown mascara, the same gold eye-shadow on her eyes. The last thing she applied was peach lip-gloss, which completed Hermione's whole look.

"Perfect!" Lavender said.

"Absolutely lovely," Parvati added.

"She looks just like how I wanted her to look," Lavender said.

Hermione turned around and looked into the mirror. She gasped. She could hardly recognize herself. "I can hardly tell it's me! I mean, I know it is, but it's hard to tell."

"We were kind of going for that," Parvati admitted.

"You said you'd make me look natural!" Hermione said.

"We did! This is what you would look like if you were to do your make-up naturally and do you hair. I will admit that we spiced you up a bit, just to add to the shock of everyone seeing you like this for the first time, but it's necessary. After all, how else can you get Harry's attention if you don't stand out?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Oh, calm down! We know all about your secret affections for him. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Now go on down there and wow him," Parvati said. Hermione nodded and got up, leaving the dorm.

"I'm proud of our work," Lavender said with a smile.

"We did great. Now let's go see the reaction," Parvati said. The two giggled and quickly made their way out of their room to see what would happen.

"Where is she?" Harry asked, standing at the portal with Ron.

"Probably doing homework," Ron replied angrily. He was hungry and he hated Harry for making them wait for Hermione to come. He turned towards the stairs and gasped. "Whoa. Do we have a new student or something?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, turning towards the stairs. He gasped as he watched a beautiful woman walking down the stairs. Her legs were long and smooth, her skirt hovering perfectly around her legs. Her robes were open, her sweater vest clinging perfectly to her curves. She had the face of an angel, no, a goddess, and her hair shone in the light of the Common Room.

"Are you boys going to gawk all day or do I have to eat breakfast alone?" Hermione asked when she reached the bottom on the stairs. They gasped.

"Sorry miss, we're just waiting for our friend Hermione. Maybe you've seen her. She has bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes just like yours, and looks about fifteen," Harry said when Ron failed to say anything. He was too busy 'gawking' as Hermione had put it.

"You two are so dumb! First of all, I AM fifteen, nearly sixteen! Also, how can you not tell who I am when we've known each other five years just the other day?" Hermione snapped with her hands on her hips and a familiar look of annoyance crossing over her lovely features.

"Hermione?" They both shouted.

"Good job. Now let's go," Hermione said, walking past the boys and through the portal. They followed dumbly behind.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but what happened?" Ron asked.

"Lavender and Parvati decided to give me a makeover. Why, do I really look that awful? I knew the make-up was too much!" Hermione said, stopping to check herself out in a window.

"You look amazing," Harry said.

"Wow, is that you Hermione?" Ginny's voice said from behind. Hermione stopped and turned around.

Ginny had grown up over the summer more then anyone had expected her to. She suddenly grew in height and curves, her robes from the year before tight on her. Her legs were long and creamy colored, making most boys stop to stare at her as she walked past. Her face seemed to refuse to let go of her freckles, but she made them look elegant and dignified with the way she applied her make-up. Her flaming hair had grown to her waist and framed her new, grown-up body like a halo. She looked gorgeous, but Hermione was still prettier.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"You look great," Ginny said. She slid between Ron and Harry; Hermione on Harry's other side.

"Thanks. So do you," Hermione replied like the big-sister she considered herself to be. She and Ginny had always been close and they treated each other like the sister neither had.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, looking up at Harry through her thick lashes. There was a light blush on Ginny's cheeks, much like the one that Hermione had on her own cheeks when she was around Harry. Hermione took notice to this.

"Hi Ginny," Harry replied simply, looking down at Ginny. He was blushing too. Hermione gasped quietly. She felt like crying right then and there.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked, looking over to see the hurt look in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm fine. I think this eyeliner is irritating me a bit," Hermione lied quickly. She brushed away a surfacing tear and smiled at them. They all entered the Great Hall and sat down in their usual seats.

"One more year," Ron muttered as they ate breakfast. His tone was a mixture of happiness and depression.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked halfway through breakfast.

"Sure thing, Gin. What's up?" Harry asked, turning his attention to the 5th year at his side.

"I meant in private. It's sort of a private matter," Ginny said, blushing.

"If it's that private, wouldn't you rather talk to me?" Hermione asked, hoping that Ginny wasn't going to do what Hermione thought she was going to do. She prayed that it was anything but what Hermione had wanted to do all morning: ask Harry out.

"No offense Hermione, but I don't think you can help me with that," Ginny said, almost cruelly.

"We'll be right back guys," Harry decided. He helped Ginny off the bench and they had their way to a secluded corner of the Great Hall.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to him about. I mean, what could she possibly not tell us," Ron said, watching then walk away.

"I bet I know," Hermione said, her tears coming up again. She shook them away and tried to focus her attention on her food.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked two seconds later. Hermione looked up to find them gone. She scanned the Great Hall for any sign of their friends and found none.

"Maybe Ginny needed help with a spell and Harry couldn't demonstrate in here," Hermione replied quickly.

"Harry still wants to go on with the DA?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

After a few agonizing minutes, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny approaching the table. To her horror, their fingers were laced and they were both blushing and smiling like crazy.

"Oh my God! Ginny, you snagged him?" a fifth year girl asked excitedly when her friend passed her.

"Turns out, the feelings were mutual," Ginny replied. All her friends squealed in happiness and Harry laughed.

"Harry and Ginny are going out?" Lavender asked from a few spots away from Hermione. Hermione looked up at her sadly and Lavender stared back sympathetically. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed.

'You tried. Thanks anyways,' Hermione mouthed back. Parvati and Lavender sighed sadly as they watched Harry and Ginny approach.

"We wanted you guys to know first since you're our best friends, but new spreads here faster then anyone can Apparate," Ginny said.

"I can't believe it! My baby sister and my best friend," Ron said. He looked angry for a moment then broke out in a smile. "I can't think of anyone better for my Ginny then Harry. Congratulations guys," Ron said, leaning across the table to hug them.

"This is quite the surprise guys. I thought you were over him, Ginny," Hermione said, trying to mask her extreme sadness.

"I never did! I just tried going out with those other guys to see if they were any better. But Harry's the one for me," Ginny replied happily, looking up at Harry dreamily.

"Congrats guys," Hermione said, getting up and hugging them both, Ginny's hug short and Harry's lingering. She then swung her legs around and went to leave the Great Hall. She had to get away from them.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to grab my essay for Snape. Lavender wanted to see it," Hermione lied smoothly.

"Hurry back. We have Transfigurations this morning and you know how McGonagall can be," Harry advised.

"Sure," Hermione said, not turning around as she continued to walk. When she exited the Great Hall, she leaned against the wall and began to cry into her knees. "Why?" she repeated as she cried.

"Hermione?" a concerned, male voice asked. Hermione looked up hopefully, thinking it was Harry, but wasn't disappointed to see that it was Zander McKell, a very attractive 7th year in Gryffindor. He was like a sandy blonde version of Harry, which added to his attractiveness so much.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears away in shame.

"Are you okay? I mean, you're obviously not okay since you're crying in a corridor, but what I meant was is there anything I can do for you?" Zander asked, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Hermione laughed at him as he stumbled over his words.

"You already did enough by making me laugh," Hermione said. She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Of course," Zander replied. He held out his hand and Hermione accepted it, Zander pulling her up off the cold stone. They stood in the corridor, Hermione's hand still in his. They were standing mere inches from one another, Hermione looking up into Zander's beautiful blue green eyes.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?" Hermione asked him, searching his eyes for an answer.

"It's not because you're suddenly this gorgeous woman, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, I won't lie to you, you're hot. But I noticed you back when you were in your fourth year at the Yule Ball and have been trying to talk to you ever since," Zander said.

"You tried to talk to me? I didn't even know you knew I existed," Hermione said.

"You noticed me?" Zander asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course I did. You're only the most gorgeous seventh year ever," Hermione blurted out. She gasped and shut her mouth. She had no idea where all of this newfound confidence was coming from. Maybe there was something weird in Parvati's shampoo…

"Well, since we're both so gorgeous, we'd make the perfect couple, wouldn't we?" Zander said with a laugh.

"If that wasn't the worst pickup line I've ever heard," Hermione said with a laugh. Zander stopped laughing and looked seriously down into Hermione's eyes.

"So how about we try this? We can spend all weekend getting to know each other so that this isn't so awkward. So, what do you think?" Zander offered.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. She wanted Harry to be the one talking to her right then, but she also knew that wasn't possible. He was with Ginny. He broke her heart. She had no chance since Ginny had shattered any possibility Hermione ever had to be with him. She knew of only one answer to give to Zander. "Of course," she said with a pleased smile.

"I'm glad," Zander said. "Now let's go back into there and parade ourselves about. We can make all of Hogwarts forget about the new Potter and Weasley couple."

"Sounds perfect," Hermione said. Zander slipped his arm around her waist and they walked back into the Great Hall, everyone taking quick notice of this new formed couple. They happily walked between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, everyone gaping in surprise.

"Is that Granger and McKell?" a Ravenclaw girl asked her friend.

"I think so," her friend replied in surprise.

"Wow, they're perfect together," a Hufflepuff girl said.

"And I thought Potter and the Weasley girl were the greatest couple ever," a Gryffindor girl said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in surprise as the new couple approached Hermione's friends.

"Oh, hey Harry. I'm sure you've met my new boyfriend, Zander, right?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on Zander's chest to indicate to him.

"Since when are you two going out?" Harry asked, sounding almost angry.

"Who cares? They're adorable. Congratulations Herm. I'm so happy for you," Ginny said, hugging Hermione. Hermione hugged her back and then hugged Harry.

"Take care of my—our Hermione," Harry said to Zander.

"I promise," Zander replied.

"Jesus! Everyone is getting into a relationship today. I feel so left out!" Ron said.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Lavender said with a laugh, kissing Ron's cheek. Ron flared up like his hair.

"We should get to our classes guys," Hermione said, glancing at the clock hanging by the professors table. "By Zander," Hermione said when Zander walked away, knowing that Hermione would be uncomfortable with kissing her on the cheek.

"So, where did he randomly come from?" Harry asked as they walked to Transfigurations.

"Why?" Hermione asked almost coldly.

"You're not the type to randomly date someone. What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Am I not allowed to be someone's girlfriend when they ask?" Hermione snapped back.

"I'm not saying that!" Harry said in his defense.

"Then what are you saying?" Hermione asked, turning and looking at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry replied, walking past her.

"That boy is so confusing!" Hermione said in frustration.

"Chill out, Hermione. You may have lost your man, but you gained the hottest guy in school. Forget about Harry and focus on Zander," Parvati said. For once, she was unaccompanied by Lavender. But Lavender was walking with her new boyfriend, Ron, which was to be expected.

"How can I just forget about him?" Hermione asked in a whisper, looking at Harry as he walked away.

"Just try sweetie. Now come on," Parvati said, pulling Hermione on. And Hermione tried just as her new friend advised.

-End of chapter!

Jeez! That was SO long! It was ten pages on word! That's long, my friends. Very long! Well, please review! Thank you!

-Serenity


	2. A Surprise Exchange

Chapter 2: A surprise exchange

I really don't have much to say, so yeah, Enjoy!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

The next few days passed for Hermione with a mix of emotions. She was very happy with Zander, whom had kept his promise and she got to know very well. Yet, nothing could get her mind off Harry and Ginny. She had the misfortune of walking in on a snogging session, Hermione quickly running past them and read a book to keep her mind off it. It didn't work, of course, so Hermione sought out Zander and spent the rest of the evening cuddling with him on the couch in the Common Room, which Ginny and Harry had thankfully evacuated.

"Hermione? Are you still reading?" Parvati called into the dorm that Monday afternoon just before lunch.

"Yes, why?" Hermione called back.

"It's nearly lunch. Zander said that he wants to get going," Parvati said.

"Oh. Thanks Parvati," Hermione replied. She marked her place in her book and got off her bed, making her way past Parvati and into the Common Room where Zander was waiting for her.

"Hey Herm," Zander said, kissing Hermione's on her cheek as they hugged.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Zander replied, slipping his arm around her waist and walking out of the portal with her. They walked down to the Great Hall accompanied by some of Zander's friends.

"Did you hear that Dumbledore has some announcement to make or something?" one of Zander's friends asked.

"When did you hear that?" another asked.

"Breakfast. Apparently it's pretty big news. It's supposed to be even better then when we hosted the Tri Wizard's tournament," the first friend said. Hermione shuddered slightly, not wanting to bring up those memories again. She still couldn't shake the horrifying image of Harry holding a dead Cedric. It was almost as horrible as when Sirius died the year before.

"Calm down, Herm. I'm positive it's not that again," Zander whispered in her ear.

"I know," Hermione replied.

When they got into the Great Hall, they noticed that there was a lot of excitement. Sitting up at the professors table was a woman and four teens, two boys and two girls. The woman looked to be about in her early 30's and had brown hair and shimmering dark blue eyes. She had on a long black robe that had a dark blue ribbon around her waist and lining the long sleeves and scooped neck. As Hermione scanned the teens accompanying her, her eyes widened.

"That's my cousin!" Hermione cried out, pointing to one of the girls.

"You sure?" Zander asked as they approached the front of the Gryffindor table where Zander and his friends usually ate.

"As if I wouldn't recognize my own cousin," Hermione scoffed. When they got closer, Hermione smiled. "Wow, she's grown up a lot."

"Students, please quiet down and take a seat," Dumbledore said, all of the students immediately obeying. "I would like you all to welcome me in introducing Professor Noell Grace. Professor Grace?" Dumbledore said to the woman, everyone clapping. She smiled and walked around the table so that she was standing before the students of Hogwarts.

"Thank you Albus," she said to Dumbledore. Everyone noticed that her accent was very American. "Also, thank you all. I am here from Salem Academy of Magic in America, where I happen to be headmistress. Over the summer, Professor Dumbledore and I had a meeting and decided to try something brand new: a foreign exchange students program. I will be taking a few fifth and sixth year students from each house and I'll be sending some of my own over. Those who I choose will leave Wednesday, following an Honors Ball for fifth through seventh years. We've also arranged that tomorrow, all those who want to go can go to Hogsmead to purchase dress robes. Now, for those of you who don't know about Salem's history, it can be simply summed up quickly. During the Salem Witch Trials, four women came together and decided to create a safe haven for other women who were witches. Some of them were old women but most were young teens. They lived in a castle together, each of the founders taking some girls under their wing to take care of. As the trials 'burned' on, they began to receive word on how to protect them from getting burned at the stake. The founders taught these spells to the girls living with them and after the trials were over, the women decided to keep the castle and make it into a school like the great Hogwarts that was sending them all this information. Now, I happen to have with me a student from each house at to tell you a bit about them. Why don't you go first, Amber?" Noell asked, looking over to a girl with long red hair and brown eyes that was sitting next to Professor Flitwick.

The girl named Amber stood up and walked over to stand next to her headmistress. Amber was a lovely girl with long, straight strawberry blonde hair and hauntingly beautiful gray eyes. She was dressed in a dark red and light blue plaid skirt with white knee-highs and black shoes, wearing a dark red button-up shirt with a light blue tie. On her shirt, she had a coat of arms with a dark red and light blue field, a peacock on it. "My name is Amber Kines and I reside in Dolosus house, an equivalent of your Ravenclaw. Oh, and I'm in my sixth year."

"Thank you Amber. Jason?" Noell said, indicating to a handsome boy with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a strong build. He stepped around the table and stood next to Amber. He was dressed simply in black pants, black shoes, and a dark green shirt with a black tie, his coat of arms sporting the same colors in its field and displaying a fox.

"I'm Jason Malcolm, sixth year, and I'm from Pravus house, which is like your Slytherin. Our founder was said to have dabbled a bit in Dark Magic, but that's completely untrue," Jason said, although there was a slight smirk on his face as he said this last part.

"Andrew?" Noell said, indicating to the other boy. He was tall yet a bit pudgy with brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed like Jason, only his pants were brown and his shirt was orange, his tie also brown. His coat of arms sported a lamb.

"My name is Andrew Sties. I'm a sixth year in Directus house and we're like your Hufflepuff. That's about it," he said.

"Serenati, you're last," Noell told the last girl. She had dark blonde hair and blue green eyes. She was wearing a purple and gold plaid skirt with a purple shirt and gold tie, her coat of arms sporting a lion.

"I'm Serenati Garland. I'm in my 6th year and reside in Superbia, a house like your Gryffindor," Serenati finished, her tone proud.

"That's my cousin," Hermione whispered in Zander's ear.

"Students, you may begin your lunch. After lunch we will announce who has been chosen," Dumbledore said.

Right away, Serenati ran down from the platform, Hermione running to meet her mid-way to the Gryffindor table. They slammed together so fast that they lost their balance and tumbled over onto the ground. They giggled and got up, only to hug each other even tighter.

"Hermione! I missed you so much!" Serenati said while she squeezed her cousin to death.

"I missed you too! I haven't seen you in years!" Hermione replied. They pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Serene, what are you doing?" Jason asked, walking up to Serenati. He put his hand around her waist casually. "You shouldn't knock over random girls and then hug them. It looks odd."

"Oh, shut up Jason. This is my cousin I was telling you about. Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Jason," Serenati said proudly.

"Oh yes, the Mudblood," Jason muttered.

"Jason! What did I say about using that word? I swear if I ever hear you calling a member of my family that again, I'll break up with you," Serenati snapped, her temper flaring.

"Sorry Serene, it's just a bad habit," Jason apologized, seeming almost embarrassed that he had let the words slip from his mother. Hermione was offended at first, but after seeing Jason succumb to her cousin so quickly, she actually found the encounter amusing. Hermione gave a small laugh and began to introduce Zander to her cousin, yet was cut short when Draco and his cronies appeared.

"Did I hear someone else call that disgrace her proper name?" Draco asked.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Zander said, standing up for his girlfriend.

"You're just as bad, McKell. An upper-class Pureblood going out with such," Malfoy paused to look Hermione up and down. A lusty look did not escape Hermione's attention.

"Malfoy you're disgusting!" Hermione snapped.

"Thank you," Malfoy replied simply. He turned to Jason. "Why don't we have a little talk my friend? And I mean without the girlfriend. I have a feeling I'm going to get picked and I want some inside information. Also, I can give you all the information you need on anyone in this school worth knowing," Malfoy said, his arm going around Jason's shoulders and beginning to lead him away.

"I don't think so Malfoy. Either I come or you talk about whatever it is you want to talk about right here," Serenati said, standing in front of the boys.

"Come on Malcolm, we don't need her. She's just a ball and chain," Malfoy said.

"You obviously don't know what it means to have a girlfriend. Either she comes or I'm not," Jason said, breaking away from Malfoy and standing with Serenati. Serenati smiled smugly at Malfoy, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"You're more whipped then I thought. Never mind," Malfoy said. "Come on," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, walking away in angry defeat.

"Wow mate. I've got to commend you. I've never seen someone turn down someone of their own house, or like it in this matter, for someone in a different one," Zander said.

"Serenati means the world to me, no matter what houses we're in," Jason replied simply. Serenati smiled adoringly up at him.

"How sweet," Lavender said nearby.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Lav," Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Lavender snapped, turning around and looking up at her new boyfriend in anger.

"Nothing! I never said anything baby!" Ron quickly said. Lavender continued to glare.

"Wow Ron, nice job. You need to learn to think before you mutter," Hermione said.

"If he wasn't such a good kisser, not to mention so hot, I'd dump him right now," Lavender said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. The others all laughed.

"Attention students," Dumbledore said loudly, everyone stopping what they were doing to pay attention to their headmaster. When everyone was quiet, he continued. "Professor Noell has made her choices."

Everyone stared eagerly at the young headmistress as she picked up a piece of parchment and began to read off names. All around the Great Hall, you could hear people 'whooping' and cheering when they heard their name. Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and some boy named Greg in Ginny's year were the only ones from Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Malfoy was one of the ones from Slytherin, but his cronies didn't make the list (though no one was surprised).

"Yes! You can finally come back!" Serenati cheered after Hermione's name was called.

"Come back?" Ginny asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Oh yes, I guess forgot I never told you guys about my childhood. I was born here but I spent the time from when I was two until I was nine over in America with Serenati. We moved here just after my ninth birthday because Mum and Dad's lawyer suggested that business would be better here, although we were doing fine there. Besides, they missed our family here. Serenati's parents were the only members of our family that lived in America, and I grew up right next door. As a matter of fact, I grew up around magic. Her parents are both magic, and so are our grandmother and our other uncle. It's really only my mum and dad who aren't magic in the family, so no one was surprised that I was a witch; excited, but not surprised," Hermione explained.

"The girls will be so excited to see you! You've grown up so much since the last time we saw you," Serenati said.

"I would hope so. It's been nearly seven years since we last saw each other. If none of us have changed, I'd be worried," Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I suppose we've all grown up a great deal in those seven years," Serenati mused. "Oh, I'm just so excited! Tomorrow, I'm making sure you're the belle of the ball. I already have my dress and I have the perfect picture in my mind for one for you. We'll look like goddesses amongst mortals," Serenati gushed.

"If you can stand to be a rival to me," Lavender boasted proudly.

"You're on," Serenati said.

"What about me?" Parvati asked, feeling left out.

"We'll take on both of you. Whichever pair receives the most compliments has will have their dresses paid for by the other pair," Hermione decided.

"What if someone decides to lie?" Serenati asked.

"We'll have one of the guys walk around with them. That way, we'll have reliable sources," Hermione decided. "Ron will walk around with us and Zander will walk around with Parvati and Lavender."

"So we won't get to dance with our own girlfriend?" Zander asked disappointedly.

"We'll end the contest at a certain time. How about after two hours? That should give people enough time to fish out compliments," Hermione decided. The others all agreed.

-End of chapter! I'm going to make the Honor's Ball longer then I did last time. Also, there will be a sort of twist in the contest…I bet you all know what it is…anyways, please review! Thanks!

-Serenity

Oh, just as a reminder-

Superbia (lion)- Gryffindor

Pravus (fox)- Slytherin

Dolosus (peacock)- Ravenclaw

Directus (lamb)- Hufflepuff


	3. A Princess in Disguise

Chapter 3: A Princess in disguise

Thanks for reading everyone! I'd like to start this chapter out with an apology with Hermione's major OOC in the first few chapters, and I'm trying really hard, but when I first got the idea for this story forever ago, I didn't really care about OOCness and so now I'm sorta stuck with how I started, because otherwise the story wouldn't work as well…anyways, please don't freak out on me about it. Blame the me of (oh jeez, I never noticed how old this way) five years ago, not today! Oh, and since I'm apologizing for OOCness, let me PRE-APOLOGIZE for Ginny's. I did used to be a major Ginny basher, but I'm not anymore. I actually sorta like her. So yes, please don't start flaming me with how OOC Ginny's behavior is because it won't last long. I swear. I WILL redeem her.

Okay, enough of my blabbing. ENJOY!!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

Each Salem student spent the night in the house resembling their own, so Serenati got to sleep in Hermione's, although none of the girls slept much. They spent the entire night talking about what they'd do for the ball mixed in with what the Salem boys were like ("Jeez Lavender, I'd never guess that you had a boyfriend," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "If Ron can look, so can I," Lavender replied proudly)

"Girls, it's three in the morning. Maybe we'd better get some sleep so we don't miss the train?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh, alright," Lavender and Parvati replied with sad grumbles.

"Night Herm," Serenati said with a laugh at the behaviors of the other two girls. She rolled off Hermione's bed and got into her temporary one. Hermione flicked her wand and all of the lights in the room went off and the girls drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, girls!" Lavender called later that morning. "Come on, they won't wait for us," she urged, shaking each of the girls out of their rest.

"Let them sleep, Lav. They'll miss their chance to get dresses and we'll win," Parvati told her friend wickedly.

"Think you can honestly get away with that?" Serenati asked, coming out from the bathroom. She was dressed and completely ready to go. Hermione followed her. When the other two looked between them and their sleeping forms, Serenati laughed and pushed over the thing sleeping in her bed. It was merely a mannequin head and some pillows.

"They looked so real," Parvati muttered in surprise.

"You forget, dear, that we're witches," Serenati said, proudly producing her wand. She put it back in her purse and left the dorm room, the three behind her.

The whole ride there, Lavender and Parvati giggled in one another's ears between the whispers they shared, while Hermione and Serenati opted for talking out loud. Hermione filled her cousin's ears with questions about Salem since she hardly got the chance the night before, all of which she got answered. Lavender and Parvati were busy were discussing what style dress they'd buy, fearing that if the other two heard they'd find some way to one-up them.

"Okay, we'll split up. We're going to hit Lady Catharine's Finer Wear while you two can head to Galdrags Wizardwear. In an hour, we'll switch," Lavender advised when they arrived.

"Go figure they head for the nicer place first," Hermione muttered in her cousin's ear. They both smiled and split up.

They were not the only girls frantically looking for a gown, of course. Almost every girl able to attend was pulling dresses off racks, throwing them over their arms, or, in several cases, trying to pry one from another girl's fingers. These actions made Hermione nervous, but Serenati was right there to reassure her that this was nothing compared to what she had seen at dress stores back home when there were sales. Nevertheless, the two made their way to the back of the store where the other girl's hadn't yet made a battleground of it.

"Look at this," Serenati said with a half-laugh, pulling forward a patchwork gown that looked like someone merely cut some holes in a quilt and added some tulle. "I'd look so hot," she joked, holding it up in the mirror.

"That's not the worst of it," her reflection replied with the same mild amusement.

For the remainder of their hour in Galdrags, Hermione and Serenati had fun finding the absolute worse dresses and trying them on. They even spent a good chunk of time looking at Galdrags famous display of unusual socks, some of which Serenati ventured to buy.

"Sere, why are you wasting your money?" Hermione asked after her cousin made the purchase.

"You obviously haven't been home in a while, Herm. Being unfashionable is totally fashionable lately. I'll show you when you get there exactly how to dress like the true born American Girl you are," Serenati replied with a grin.

"I may have spent seven years living in America, but I never adapted to the style. I'm okay with looking the stereotype of 'Proper English Girl'. I gave up on the American Girl image when we moved here," Hermione replied with a soft smile.

"Then don't you worry, Herm. I'll snap you back into shape," Serenati boasted. "But first, let's get ourselves some knockout dresses and beat those friends of yours."

Their hour was up and they made their way over to Lady Catharine's, happily noting that the place looked emptier. But, that was probably because most of the girl could not afford the fashions. This was a fact that went unnoticed by Hermione until she looked at the price tag of the first gown she looked at.

"Bloody hell," Hermione nearly screamed. The skimpy red dress in her hands had a price tag that totaled to more then her books had cost for the entire year!

"What? Oh, that's nothing. I've seen worse in Paris," Serenati replied, taking one look at the non impressive price tag before going back to her own browsing. "I'm surprise you didn't take a peak into the stores. They have the loveliest things."

"I don't know about you, Sere, but I don't have this kind of money. We might as well go back to Galdrags," Hermione said.

"Hey, don't worry. Remember the bet? All we have to do is find you the perfect dress and they'll have to pay for it. I brought my own and I'll price it around these, so there'll be no problem," Serenati reminded her.

"But I can't even afford these in the first place," Hermione replied.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can pay for it. I've got enough money.. Now let's find you an amazing dress," Serenati said, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her through the isles before Hermione could continue to protest.

By the time they were forced to leave, Serenati had completed an outfit for herself and her cousin. She bought Hermione's dress, shoes, and both of them some accessories, though the whole time Hermione told her that it wasn't necessary. Serenati ignored her and kept handing over more and more money.

"So, how did you girls do?" Lavender asked when they met up in their previous compartment. Hanging from the window was two bags boasting Lady Catharine's symbol.

"I've seen better at home, but these will have to do," Serenati replied with a shrug, hanging up the dress and dropping their bags.

"Jeez, what all did you two buy?" Parvati asked in astonishment, leaning over to peak into one of the bags. Serenati pulled it away.

"No peaking," Serenati replied.

Parvati huffed and slouched in her seat.

The next day, every boy watched in amazement as the fifth through seventh year girls begin their preparations for the ball that evening. Serenati and Hermione joined Ginny in her dorm room to prepare so that they could keep their looks a secret from Parvati and Lavender as long as possible. Hermione didn't like having to listen to Ginny brag about Harry so she took every chance possible to ask Serenati about Jason or say something about Zander. Any chance to bring up another boy was one she leapt on.

"Serenati, your dress is so amazing," Ginny commented when Serenati zipped it up and turned around to show the girls.

"Thanks. One of my friends back home made it for me," Serenati replied.

"Which?" Hermione asked, her eyes perking up at the comment.

"Madison, of course," Serenati said.

"I would have figured. She was always the creative one," Hermione replied with a fond smile of memory of her childhood friend.

"Well, I saw her designing it in class one day and asked if she'd make it for me. All she asked in return was that I pay for the fabric, so I did and two weeks later," Serenati lifted her arms up to indicate the result.

Her dress was truly amazing, the colors proudly displaying her Superbia pride. It was a gorgeous royal purple color with gold colored bears decorating the bodice in tiny star-burst patterns here and there, a group of beads forming a diamond in the center of her chest. It had a long skirt with purple tulle under it to give it a slight puff, though it was still slim. The skirt, too, was covered with the gold beads, though the star-busts were large. The lining where the skirt met the dress was dotted with gold beads shaped as flowers. The back laced up with gold lace, though it was hardly visible through her long mass of dark blonde curls that fell around her face. Surprisingly, she didn't decorate her hair in any way. Her accessories were merely a diamond necklace with an amethyst dangling from it, accompanied with matching earrings and bracelet. She had on dark purple eye shadow that made her dark eyes jump out with a simple red lipstick.

"It's amazing, Serenati," Hermione said.

"Now it's time for you to get dressed," Serenati urged.

"I'm still attempting to get this whole make-up thing," Hermione replied. She gazed back in the mirror and picked up the eyeliner pencil once more. "I have no idea how Lavender and Parvati did any of this the other day," she muttered to herself. She had only gotten as far as getting on her foundation and finding the right colored blush, while her cousin and friend were almost done.

"Then allow me to dazzle you," Ginny said. She stepped away from the mirror and put on her own dress.

Ginny's dress was far simpler then Serenati's, but still beautiful. The dress was a gorgeous emerald green with a v-neck and see-through short sleeves that had a slit up either side. The waist was empire and lined with dark green rhinestones. The dress was form-fitting and flared out slightly past the hips, though not as much as Serenati's. Her flaming hair was put up in a pile of elegant twists that formed together to make a bun, the front of her hair smooth and parted off to the left side. Ginny's only accessory was a pair of matching earrings. She did her make-up lightly as usual, only a light brown on her eyelids and a pale pink lipstick on her lips.

"Green looks beautiful on you, Ginny," Hermione commented truthfully.

"C'mon Hermione, it's your turn now," Ginny urged her.

"I'll just meet you guys there. This is going to take me forever," Hermione replied.

"We can help you," Serenati replied. Hermione shot her an evil glance from the mirror, which later made sense to the blonde.

"Don't worry about me, girls. I'll be there soon," Hermione said.

"But you only have twenty minutes," Ginny protested.

Hermione stood up and began pushing the girls out of the room. "Go!"

"You'll be making Zander wait forever if you don't let us help," Ginny continued.

Hermione stopped. She hadn't thought about Zander at all. In fact, she hadn't seen him since that morning at breakfast, and even then she hadn't paid him much attention. She winced at this realization, feeling bad for neglecting him so. 'I've just been so preoccupied with trying to impress Harry and win that bet that I haven't even paid my own boyfriend attention. Some girlfriend I am!' she chastised herself.

"It'll be okay, Ginny. We'll have him escort us down," Serenati said to the younger girl.

Ginny sighed. "Alright. But don't say I didn't try to help," she said before leaving.

When they left, Hermione closed the door and locked it. Luckily, Ginny's dorm mates had finished getting ready long ago, which made it all the more easier for her to get ready. Hermione quickly rushed to the vanity and finished her make-up best she could. The only time she had ever done it herself was back in 4th year, and even back then it was nothing more then foundation, a light blush, and some lip gloss. Fortunately, she had been paying attention when Lavender was doing her eyes, and had Hermione had often observed the two in the morning. After Hermione was satisfied with her face she started on her hair. She was surprisingly quick with the pinning and sprayed it like crazy with hairspray. Finally, she put on her dress, shoes, and jewelry, applied some perfume, and was out the door. All of this had taken her only a half hour.

"Where is she?" Lavender asked. She, Ron, Parvati, Serenati, Jason, and Zander were standing by the entrance, looking in vain over the heads of the entering guests for the bookworm.

Lavender and Parvati had decided to dress different from one another, for once. Lavender had discarded her namesake color for a dark red number. The dress was strapless with an A-line skirt, a simple cream colored sash around her tiny waist. She wore her hair up in a pony-tail with curls tumbling from it. She wore dark red lipstick with a contrasting white eye shadow. Parvati, on the other hand, was sporting a gorgeous robins egg blue gown that hinted at her Indian routes, though was far more daring then the outfit she had worn to the Yule Ball. The fabric was a smooth silk covering her breasts, the rest of the bodice a cream color with intricately designed robins egg blue lace over it. Where bodice met skirt was a silver diamond, a V of the same fabric as the one that covered her chest separating skirt from bodice. The skirt was long and slimming. There was one layer that parted to show another, the color slightly lighter, and a slight trail of both layers behind her. The dress was held up by two straps that streamed from a diamond in the middle of her chest, the two ribbons tying around her neck. Parvati dropped her signature braid for tight curls that framed her tan face perfectly. She wore only a bracelet and earrings, both made out of turquoise with a silver frame. Her matching eye shadow stood out brilliantly against her flawless skin, her lips colored darkly. They were a stunning pair, though Serenati was hardly intimidated.

"Ahh, there's my girl!" Serenati said happily when she spotted her cousin amongst the couples coming down the stairs.

"That's Hermione?" Ron gasped.

"That's my girlfriend?" Zander asked in surprise.

"That's_ her_!" both Parvati and Lavender cried at the same time, looking at one another in disbelief.

Hermione had truly outdone her transformation in her 4th year. Never before had anyone seen someone look so beautiful descending the stairs. Other students even stopped to look in amazement. Even a certain Boy-Who-Lived and his date stopped on their way to get a refreshment to stare at this gorgeous wonder that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione was wearing a breathtaking gown of pale blue; a color that Serenati had decided fit her best. The dress was strapless, giving the room a never-seen glimpse of her flawless skin. Her breasts were covered by a white material that was dotted with blue, the center a blue diamond. From the covering streamed flower-like designs going down, two on each side, and a longer one in the middle. The bodice hugged to her curves then let loose for a beautiful bell skirt that was dotted with white. The skirt was long with a slight trail, many layer of silk and tulle puffing it out. It was a dress worthy of a princess, and the wearer of it looked the part, too. Hermione had applied onto her face a light foundation, a natural-looking blush, and stunning red lipstick. Her eyes were lined with dark brown, her eyelashes curled long and fanned out perfectly. She wore light blue eye shadow on her lids, white above it. She styled her hair in an elegant chignon towards the top back of her head with some of her hair free in curled tendrils. Hermione wore diamond studs in her ears, a silver diamond necklace, and a diamond tennis bracelet (Serenati was the only one who knew that the white gems were merely rhinestones). Hermione truly looked the part of a princess.

"Hermione, you look, wow," Zander breathed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, a blush creeping all over her face. Zander leaned down to kiss one of her heated cheeks but happened to do so just as Hermione went to say something, his lips coming in contact with hers for their first kiss. For the entire week they had dated, Zander had only gone so far as to kiss her cheek, and even then only in private, and yet, neither pulled away. Hermione actually leaned into the kiss slightly, willing him to continue. He rested his hand on her hips and pulled her closer, their kiss suddenly becoming more intimate as the rest of the world was forgotten by them both.

But the rest of the world did not forget them. Or rather, Harry Potter did not. While everyone else turned from this affectionate display to talk about Hermione's stunning transformation, Harry stared on in an emotion that shocked him. He was jealous. He was jealous that the 7th year Zander McKell, pretty-boy of his year, was kissing _his_ Hermione. 'No,' Harry's mind said, 'she is not_ my_ Hermione.' He looked guiltily down at Ginny, who had happily linked their arms long ago and was talking to a friend who was standing next to them. Harry knew that it was wrong to be jealous of the display before him when he had the girl he loved standing right next to him, but the instant he turned his eyes back to the intimate couple, he could feel the jealously boil even more.

"She looks fabulous," Ginny commented, smiling sweetly when she turned her attention from her friend to her boyfriend.

Ginny was a possessive person by nature. Being the youngest child and only girl of a poor family had taught her long ago that if she wanted something, she had to get it no matter who she stepped on on the way. Sure, she had kept up the act that she was still the happy and loyal friend to Hermione, but it was a clever façade to hide her jealousies. She had known that Hermione secretly liked Harry as more then a friend, a truth accidentally revealed during the previous summer while Ginny asked her questions as she laid nearly-asleep, completely unaware of the questions and answers that slipped from her mouth. Ginny had always planned on being Mrs. Harry Potter, but never in her youthful fantasies did she picture herself having to crush her best friend in order to obtain such a status. But, Ginny knew that she must, so with a jealous heart lined with guiltiness, she devised a plan to distract Hermione from her attractions to Harry, lest she act on them and Harry accept. Ginny was no fool and knew that Harry though fondly of the brunette, though he never admitted. So, on the morning that Hermione came into the Common Room after a much needed makeover, Ginny quickly tracked down a friend of hers, who just happened to be the pretty-boy Zander McKell, and begged that he ask Hermione. Lucky for her, he accepted and asked for nothing from her in return, for he had been lusting after the bookworm for quite some time. She felt guilty that he agreed only on the terms that Hermione would succumb to the seductiveness that would eventually work it's way into his irresistible charm once he was sure she was comfortable with him (that was, after all, how he had gotten all two dozen girls to sleep with him that he had, though his reputation went unstained by such a fact). But, as Ginny constantly reminded herself every time she saw them together, it was all for her and Harry. With Hermione out of the way, they would be happy.

Meanwhile, Hermione's head was spinning. She had never received such a passionate kiss in her life. Kisses with Viktor were slobbery and rough, while the one kiss she shared with Ernie was just plain slobbery. No, Zander's kiss was perfect. He was soft yet controlling, his tongue making its way into her mouth expertly, exploring every inch and causing her to moan ever so slightly. His hands tightened on her waist, though not too hard; just enough to press her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his sandy locks. She shivered when she felt one of his strong hands stroke her side, one thumb brushing slightly against the side of her breast. She could feel herself getting dizzy as she fell deeper and deeper into the spell that this passionate kiss had over her. It wasn't until she heard the clearing of what was no doubt Harry's throat that she pulled away, her blush so intense that it crept down her neck and to her chest.

"I thought they would suffocate," Serenati teased. She approached her cousin and gave her a huge hug. "You look way more kick-ass then I had ever envisioned you."

"Uh, thanks?" Hermione replied with a nervous laugh, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Shall we go in?" Zander asked, offering her his arm. She smiled brightly and accepted it, the other couples following behind, Ron escorting both Parvati and Lavender.

"Alright girls, time to split up. We'll meet up at the steps of the staircase in exactly two hours time. The girls who received the most compliments will fork over the money tomorrow morning. And I have to warn you two, this dress was one of the most expensive in the store," Lavender said with a pleased smile.

"Well, have fun paying for both of ours, because with Hermione looking this hot, how can we not win?" Serenati said with a smug smile.

"We'll just have to see," Parvati retorted.

Ron and Zander exchanged interested looks and followed the separate couples as they split off and entered the crowd. This was sure to be a long night for both boys.

-end of chapter!

Well, does the length of it make up for how long it's taken me to update? No? Oh, okay! Well, at least you're honest! Actually, I wrote this whole thing today. And I had about three different versions of Ginny's thoughts about the plan and such. Don't forget, I will be redeeming her, so before you flame me with things like "Ginny would never do that!"…don't? Haha. So yeah, I PROMISE I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review, guys! They keep me writing!

-Serenity


End file.
